Nenn mich nicht Feigling
Nenn mich nicht Feigling ist die zwanzigste Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung ROB BENEDICT IST ZURÜCK – Amara entfesselt einen Nebel über eine örtliche Stadt, was die Bewohner dazu bringt verrückt zu werden. Sam und Dean stellen fest, dass das Problem dieses Mal schlimmer ist als das Virus, welches Amara bereits nach ihrem Ausbruch verbreitet hat. Zusammen mit dem lokalen Sheriff versuchen sie die Bewohner zu schützen, doch müssen sie erkennen, dass ihr einstiges Heilmittel nicht mehr wirkt. In der Zwischenzeit betritt Chuck nach langer Zeit wieder das Spielfeld und das mit einem sehr interessanten Angebot. Handlung Metatron durchforstet den Müllcontainer nach etwas Essbarem und findet ein angebissenes Sandwich. Gerade als er es essen will, sieht er einen kleinen hungrigen Hund. Metatron hat Mitleid mit ihm und wirft ihm den Wurstbelag zu. Plötzlich befindet er sich in einer Bar und steht Chuck gegenüber, den er zunächst für den mittelmäßigen Autor Carver Edlund hält. Doch Chuck gibt sich schließlich als Gott zu erkennen. Metatron kann es kaum glauben, dass Gott wieder da ist. Er versucht sich sofort bei ihm beliebt zu machen. Chuck ist die Ehrerbietung unangenehm und bittet den ehemaligen Engel ihn nicht Gott, sondern Chuck zu nennen. Auf den Schock hin braucht Metatron erst einmal einen Drink. Im Bunker bügelt Dean gerade Sams F.B.I.-Hemd auf, als sein Bruder herein kommt und ihm von einem neuen Fall in Idaho berichtet. Ein Mann hat sich umgebracht, nachdem er einen Arbeitskollegen umgebracht hat. Die Brüder vermuten, dass er entweder besessen war oder keine Seele mehr hatte. Sie brechen auf, um der Sache nach zugehen. Metatron fragt Chuck, was er in der Zwischenzeit alles gemacht hat und warum er sich als Chuck verkleidet hat. Gott hat in Chucks Körper ein ganz normales Leben geführt und konnte dabei alles mitbekommen, was so auf der Welt passiert ist, ohne dass die Leute auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Metatron fragt sich, wie es möglich ist, dass niemand gemerkt hat, dass Chuck Gott ist und erinnert sich daran, dass es da einen Kettenanhänger gab, der angeblich in Gottes Gegenwart aufleuchtet. Chuck holt die Kette, die Sam Dean einst geschenkt hatte und die Dean nach ihrem Ausflug in den Himmel in den Papierkorb geworfen hat, aus seiner Hosentasche. Er erklärt, er hätte die Signalfunktion deaktiviert. Schnell aktiviert er es wieder und lässt es verschwinden. Metatron will wissen, was Gott nun mit ihm vorhat. Chuck redet zunächst um den heißen Brei herum, ehe er verrät, dass er Metatrons Hilfe brauche, um seine Autobiographie fertigzustellen. Dean und Sam sind beim Sheriff-Department, um Informationen für ihren Fall einzuholen. Der Sheriff tappt im Dunkeln. Der Augenzeuge hat zu Protokoll gegeben, dass der Selbstmörder sehr negative Gedanken geäußert hätte, bevor er sich umgebracht hat. Sam, der von Deputy Jan Harris die Unterlagen zum Fall erhält, entdeckt plötzlich auf den Autopsiefotos des Selbstmörders schwarze Adern, die ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkommen. Sam erkundigt sich, ob ihr ein seltsamer Nebel aufgefallen sei, doch sie verneint das. Chuck beäugt neugierig, wie Metatron sein Manuskript redigiert und will schließlich wissen, wie der erste Eindruck des ehemaligen Engels darüber ist. Er möchte eine ehrliche Meinung hören. Metatron erklärt, dass der Geschichte die Details fehlen, die den Leser am meisten interessieren würden. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass es am Anfang Gott und seine Schwester gab. Chuck entgegnet scharf, dass es seine Geschichte sei und nicht die von Amara. Deputy Jan Harris kommt nach Hause zu ihrem Mann. Als sie aus dem Auto steigt, kommt eine Nebelfront über sie herein. Sie fragt über Funk nach, ob Nebel angekündigt war, doch dies ist nicht der Fall. Sie atmet den Nebel ein und plötzlich zeichnen sich an ihrem Arm schwarze Adern ab. Als Metatron mit dem ganzen Manuskript durch ist, gönnt er sich einen weiteren Drink. Gott will erneut wissen, wie Metatron es findet. Der Ex-Engel meint, dass einige Aspekte von Gotts Laufbahn für den Abschnitt über sein Dasein als Chuck zu kurz kommen. Wie zum Beispiel der Abschnitt über die Erzengel. Besonders Luzifer bekommt dadurch zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit in Metatrons Augen. Chucks Geschichte benötige einen Schurken. Gott meint, dass Luzifer kein Schurke war. Metatron appelliert an Gott, seiner Autobiographie mehr Ehrlichkeit zu verleihen. Das Buch solle zeigen, wer Gott wirklich ist. Chuck nimmt sich Metatrons Worte zu Herzen und beginnt von vorn. Sam und Dean treffen am Haus von Deputy Harris ein. Offensichtlich hat sie ihren Mann ermordet und ist seither unauffindbar. Sam fragt den Sheriff, ob irgendwas seltsam war. Der Sheriff fügt an, dass Harris am gestrigen Abend einen hereinkommenden Nebel gemeldet hätte. Sam erkundigt sich, ob man wisse wo Jan sein könnte. Der Sheriff entgegnet, man versuche sie über das Ortungssystem des Polizeiwagens zu finden. Metatron gefallen die neuen Kapitel des Manuskripts viel besser. Allerdings beschäftigt ihn noch die Frage, warum Gott überhaupt das Leben erschaffen hat. Gott entgegnet, dass er einsam war. Er war das "Sein" und seine Schwester das "Nichts". Er wollte ihr durch seien Schöpfung zeigen, dass es mehr geben kann als nur sie beide. Doch jedes Mal wenn er eine neue Welt erschaffen hatte, habe sie sie wieder kaputt gemacht. Das worauf er am meisten stolz ist, sei die Natur. Er transportiert Metatron und sich an einen See. Die Natur habe die Fähigkeit sich immer weiter zu entwickeln und auch mal etwas auszuradieren, das nicht funktioniert, dafür aber neues zu schaffen. Amara würde nur zerstören. Gott meint, sie sollten die Natur genießen, solange sie noch da ist, denn bald würde Amara wieder alles kaputt machen. Im Sheriffs Department versucht sich der Sheriff in das Ortungssystem zu hacken, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Sam übernimmt diese Aufgabe. Ein anderer Deputy meldet, dass von den Hügeln ein Nebel Richtung Stadt zieht. Dean weißt sie an allen zu sagen, dass sie sich vor dem Nebel in Sicherheit bringen sollen. Der Sheriff will wissen was los ist. Während Dean versucht den Ernst der Lage zu erklären, gelingt es Sam Harris aufzuspüren. Sie ist auf der Hauptstraße und nähert sich dem Department. Sam und Dean wollen sich um sie kümmern. Der Sheriff soll die Bürger warnen. Als die Brüder Harris finden, hat sie eine Nachricht von Amara für Dean. Das Licht sei eine Lüge gewesen. Bald sei alles vorbei. Gott würde die Menschen nicht retten. Alles wird verschwinden, nur Dean nicht. Der Sheriff sieht sich gezwungen Jan zu erschießen, da sie mit einer Waffe auf die Brüder zielt. Sam sieht den Nebel heran rollen. In seinem fortgeführten Gespräch mit Gott findet Metatron heraus, dass Chuck die Welt allein gelassen hat, weil er sich nicht mehr ständig einmischen wollte. Amara hätte er weg gesperrt und wenn Sam Dean hätte Dämon sein lassen, wäre sie auch noch immer weg gesperrt. Es sei nicht seine Schuld. Er hätte Sam und Dean immer wieder gerettet, hätte Castiel immer wieder zusammengebaut, irgendwann müsse Schluss sein. Metatron kann nicht verstehen, warum Gott nichts gegen Amara unternimmt und bezeichnet ihn als Feigling. Gott schleudert ihn durch die Tür der Bar. Der Ex-Engel rappelt sich wieder auf und denkt, jetzt hätte er wieder den Gott herausgeholt, den er kennt. Doch Chuck stellt klar, dass er kein Feigling ist, er es nur nicht mehr erträgt, zu sehen wie seine Geschöpfe Fehler machen. Metatron entgegnet, dass es eigentlich Gottes Fehler sind. Chuck zaubert die Fernseher an und zeigt Metatron die Berichterstattungen über den von Amara freigesetzten Nebel. Die Brüder beeilen sich zusammen mit dem Sheriff die Passanten zu evakuieren. In der Sheriff-Station versuchen sie alle Türen und Fenster zu versiegeln. Da das Klebeband, das Dean verwendet hat, sich jedoch vom abgeklebten Lüftungsschacht ablöst, gelangt etwas des Nebels hinein und Sam wird davon infiziert. Der Sheriff und Sam meinen Dean solle seinen kleinen Bruder im Nebenzimmer zurück lassen und sich abschotten, doch Dean weigert sich Sammy allein zu lassen. Während er seine Biographie zu Ende tippt, fragt Gott Metatron warum er sich als Gott versucht hat. Der Ex-Engel erklärt, dass es ihm nur darum ging Gottes Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Gott hätte damals ihn ausgewählt, um die Tafeln zu schreiben. Dadurch hätte er sich besonders gefühlt, doch dann hat Gott alle verlassen. Metatron will wissen warum Gott verschwunden ist. Chuck antwortet, weil sie ihn enttäuscht hätten. Metatron gibt zu, dass er eine Enttäuschung ist, setzt sich aber für die Menschheit ein. Immer mehr Nebel dringt ins Gebäude ein. Die Infektion schreitet fort und Sams dunkelste Angst kommt zum Vorschein. Er denkt, dass Dean sich auf Amaras Seite schlagen und ihn allein zurück lassen wird. Er fleht Dean nochmals an zu gehen, weil er ihm nicht weh tun will. Dean erklärt zum widerholten Mal, dass er Sam nicht allein lassen wird. Um ebenfalls infiziert zu werden, atmet er den Nebel ein. Jedoch zeigt er bei ihm keine Wirkung. Daraufhin schickt er ein frustriertes "Stoßgebet" zum Himmel und bittet Gott den Nebel zu beenden. Chuck beendet seine Autobiografie. Er setzt sich hin und fängt an Gitarre zu spielen und zu singen. Metatron liest das letzte Kapitel. Mit der letzten gespielten Note verschwindet Chuck. Plötzlich leuchtet etwas in Sams Jackentasche. Dean bemerkt es und zieht überrascht seine alte Halskette heraus. Die Infektion fällt von Sam ab. Der Nebel ist abgezogen. Den Menschen im Nebenraum geht es gut. Dean hilft Sam auf. Mit der Kette in der Hand verlässt Dean mit seinem Bruder die Sheriffstation. Die Menschen draußen sind wieder normal und Deputy Harris ist auf einmal wieder lebendig. Auf der Straße taucht plötzlich Chuck auf und meint, sie müssten reden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Chuck Shurley *Metatron *Sheriff Macready *Jan Harris *Art Harris Vorkommende Wesen *Gott *Die Tollwütigen *Die Finsternis (lediglich Auswirkungen ihrer Macht sind sichtbar) *Menschen Musik *'Good Vibrations' von Brian Wilson *'Messiah, HWV 56, Part II: Chorus "Hallelujah!"' von Festival Chamber Orchestra *'Don't Answer the Door' von B.B. King *'Gimme Shelter' von The Rolling Stones *'Fare Thee Well (Dink’s Song)' von Rob Benedict Trivia *Der englische Titel könnte nicht nur eine Anspielung auf den Namen von Chuck Shurley sein, sondern auch auf ein Zitat aus der Komödie "Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Flugzeug" von 1980. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder SN11x20_1.jpg SN11x20_2.jpg SN11x20_3.jpg SN11x20_4.jpg SN11x20_5.jpg SN11x20_6.jpg SN11x20_7.jpg SN11x20_8.jpg SN11x20_9.jpg SN11x20_10.jpg SN11x20_11.jpg SN11x20_12.jpg SN11x20_13.jpg SN11x20_14.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig